How to deal with an arrogant trainer
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Takes place during FunahoMisaki's Betrayed but Not Broken. Warning: This fic does contain Trip bashing, read at your own risk.
1. Part 1

**(A/N and Disclaimer: This takes place in** FunahoMisaki's **Betrayed but Not Broken. This is what would happen if I could get my hands on Trip. I don't own Pokemon and the characters, but I do own the trainer and the personalities of the pokemon in her team.)**

The smug, arrogant, jackass of a bastard, (Better known as Trip to some people) was winded by a knee to the groin, said owner of the knee was a furious female trainer, dressed in a sleeveless black top with a attached shirt that reached her knees, black jeans and a red t-shirt under her dress like top, brown hair with many bangs that was a mixture of long and short, her hair was long in the back and it had escaped from the tie that was keeping it back, showing that it was knee length, black trainers that had seen a lot of usage and a black scarf with a flame pattern that covered most of it.

The trainers right hand had a flame like birthmark and the blue eyes were very open books to her emotions, she was pissed.

' _God damn it!_ ' A female Infernape said, her voice being projected to the other humans thanks to the psychics. ' _Somebody pull our trainer off of this guy before she kills him._ '

' _Nope._ ' A male Lucario said, pulling a frying pan and a bag of microwave popcorn out of his trainers bag as his trainer moved onto beating the shit out of him. ' _You know how Mom gets pissed when someone she cares about is hurt, now sit down Dad and let me use your flame head to heat up the popcorn. I have a feeling that the rest of the league and this will be interesting, plus, it's food for Auntie Saoirse. I have a feeling that she'll be hungry after Articuno finishes healing her._ '

Flare narrowed her eyes at her adoptive son. ' _Darkness._ '

' _Oh look. She just right hooked the bastard._ ' Darkness said as he used his adopted father's flame crown and the frying pan to cook the bag of popcorn then tossed the frying pan to his adopted mother who used it as a blunt force weapon.

' _Just go along with it Flare._ ' The female Staraptor said as the female Luxray, the male Buizel and the female Buneary got themselves comfortable to watch the show. ' _You know what she's like._ '

' _Fine._ ' Flare said, sitting down and pulling several more microwave popcorn bags out of her trainers bag then flash frying it so everyone could have some.

' _Frying pan to the head!_ ' Darkness cheered between the handfuls of popcorn that he was shoving into his mouth.

Flare grinned when their trainer fire punched Trip in the nose. ' _Hit to the nose!_ ' She cried. ' _And it was a Fire Punch as well!_ '

' _Won't the people in the stands ask questions about the pokemon attack?_ ' Lilac ((The Buneary)) asked.

' _Nope._ ' Buzz ((The Buizel)) said, pointing at the people in the stands, some was eating popcorn and others was making bets on what would happen next. ' _They're enjoying the show._ '

Star and Lux ((The Staraptor and the Luxray)) were searching the ground for big rocks. ' _Here's one._ ' Lux said, finding a good sized one.

Star picked up the rock with her talons and flew up to their trainer with it.

"Thanks Star." Their trainer said, taking the rock and using it to try and bash Trip's head in, grinning like a serial killer. "I just broke the frying pan over this bastards head. I needed a new melee weapon."

Star sweat-dropped over the bloodthirsty attitude her trainer was showing and remembered the last time their trainer was like this, Jupiter from Team Galactic had tried to kidnap Darkness when he was a Riolu, their trainer had not been happy about that, she was now in physical and mental therapy after healing from the wounds. ' _Just don't kill him._ ' She finally said. ' _Because, sometimes, living is worse then dying._ '

Her trainer shrugged her shoulders then continued in her quest to bash Trip's head in with a rock while Star flew back over to the others.

' _Bone rush to the stomach!_ ' Darkness said as he watched his adoptive mother nail Trip in the stomach with a bone rush before she continued to beat the shit out of him with the staff that was formed from her aura after the rock broke.

Their trainer finished her brutal attack by kicking the guy in the groin, causing nearly all of the males to wince, Trip was left as a shapeless, bruised, brunt shape on the ground with the remains of a frying pan and a rock near his head.

Each one of her pokemon raised up score cards, showing how much points they would give her for what she just did. They was mostly 8's and 9's, although Darkness' card had a 10 on it.

Several members of the audience had score cards as well and Darkness would later swear that some of the legendary pokemon was using them as well.

' _Are you done now Mom?_ ' Darkness asked as his adoptive mother walked over to join the protective ring around Saoirse, her pokemon picking up her belongings and joining the ring.

"I'm done." She said. "And if he tries to hurt her again." She pulled out a chainsaw and started it up. "It's slice and dice first, ask questions later."

Trip, despite the beating, tried to be an arrogant jerk again. Mewtwo was not pleased with him and started to beat him up, with a giant spoon. Sabrina used her powers to make him feel every moment of pain that he caused for Saoirse.

Bethany sighed and pulled a blanket out of her bag after Saoirse turned back to being human, wrapping it around her to help the other gym leaders and Elite Four cover her up.

"I swear sister of mine, with how much trouble and worry you cause me, you're gonna make me go grey early."


	2. Part 2

**Inspired after FunahoMisaki's review of my oneshot that happens in her story, Betrayed but Not Broken, this is what she said.**

 **'...BWAHAHAHAHAHA This is awesomeness! Way to go Bethany! You gotta do a different one, maybe what she did to Trip after he set Saoirse on fire?'**

 **After a few hours of thinking, I managed to come up with an idea, I can't top my original idea but I have something that should be just as good... like me making an entrance on the back of a Palkia?**

 **Because I believe that their are a few of each legendary pokemon but only one is chosen to carry out that legendary's duty to the world of Pokemon, so if one is caught by a trainer it's no big deal as long as that legendary does not have any duties to do.**

 **Mew and Arceus are the exception to this rule.**

 **Personally, I love the idea of me showing up and scaring the shit out of him once he realizes he pissed off a very strong trainer, who has access to a legendary pokemon, and he just set the girl that the trainer sees as her little sister on fire.**

 **He's totally screwed.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters shown here. I only owe the trainer and the personalities of her pokemon.**

 **Now, badass entrance time!**

 **######################################**

Palkia was making his descent to the stadium where the Unova pokemon championship was being held. Bethany was having a bad feeling about this, the feeling had started when Cynthia had called her and told her what Ash's mother, friends and professor had done to him, or rather her, as Bethany had found out about Ash being female. The fireheart had taken the other female trainer under her wing and now considered her to be her sister, hell, after finding out what happened she had gathered up papers that allowed one to adopt someone as their sibling and that's what Bethany planned to do but she had a feeling that the papers wouldn't be needed, oh well, at least she was prepared if they was needed.

The people in the stands looked up as a Palkia flew over their heads, Bethany seeing Trip set Ash on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ASH?!" Bethany yelled as Palkia came to a stop, sensing that his trainer was pissed and was not in the mood to think clearly.

"Just getting rid of this boonie, hillbilly." Trip sneered. "Why don't you go back home and let the men deal with this."

Trip jumped back when a fireball exploded at his feet. "Here's a lesson for you." Bethany said, her eyes glowing with restrained rage, her right hand on fire. "Never insult someone based on where they come from, you may think that you're hot stuff here brat, that just because this is your home region that you think everyone should bow to you and bless the ground you walk on and that gives you the right to do whatever you want here, like attacking my little sister in the back just because you're a sore loser and she won."

"Secondly, I hate jerks like you, the kind that think that just because they're men they can order girls around, treat them like garage, force them to stay at home and expect them to be 'good little girls' and obey every command you say. Here's a newsflash for you bastard, behavior like that is illegal and is not allowed anymore."

Palkia descended to the ground and let his trainer climb off and return him to his Master Ball. Bethany snarled at Trip, showing that her canines was longer than the average human's, the fire around her right hand never went out and her eyes promised Trip a long and painful death if she saw him hurt Ash again.

"Ash's the better trainer here, go back to the children's playground you ran away from and play with all of the other little babies, the adults need to talk and do their jobs." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with her left hand and threw him back a few meters. "And if I see you try and hurt her again, I won't hold back when the times comes to kick your ass."

"Now run along little boy." Bethany said, the glow around her eyes and the fire around her right hand fading away. "The grown-ups have work to do and you'll just get in the way."

###########################################

After the gym leaders and the Elite Four led Saoirse away and everyone in the stands left, the legendaries and Bethany looked at Trip with disgust on their faces. Bethany let her Palkia out and cracked her knuckles, letting every bit of her non-human traits show themselves, her pupils became siltted, a tail with brown fur and tipped with fire grew out of her back, two feathered wings with the feathers looking like flames and elf like ears instead of human ears.

"I believe we have unfinished business to deal with." Bethany said. "And I warned you earlier, that if you tried to hurt my little sister again, that I wouldn't hold back when the time came to kick your ass and guess what asshole, time's up."

"So, you're a freak from the boonies." Trip said as he sneered at her.

"And as Thunderous said, I don't think Arceus will mind us killing you for trying to kill her 'Chosen One' and I've met her, she's a very nice pokemon but she's very protective of those she cares about."

Trip then realized that he had pissed off and attacked a girl who not only has access to legendaries but can also turn into a few of them, has the respect of them, and who most consider either their friend or 'papa', as well as pissing off several very powerful trainers who was very protective of the girl and had access to powerful pokemon that wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Now." Bethany said, as fire gathered around her hands and legendaries charged up attacks. "I believe that you have some 'manners' to learn."

Trip could only say two words before the onslaught began.

"Oh shit..."

#############################################

 **Surprise guys, 'How to deal with an arrogant trainer' has a second part, making this my first chaptered story on Fanfiction. The first part of this chapter is set just after Trip set Ash/Saoirse on fire and the second part takes places after the Unova gym leaders and Elite Four leave the Stadium with Saoirse, leaving Trip with some pissed off legendaries and me.**


End file.
